Never Say Goodbye
by Wolflover235
Summary: "Alice, if we make it through this, there is something I wish to say..." "Don't talk like that! Since when does a Vampire Prince have doubts!" Alice said, and Vancha couldn't see her slight smile. "Luck Vancha." Alice said, and leapt at her side of enemies, becoming hidden within the hoard of Vampaneze. Rated T for Violence and blood. And slight romance.


**A/N: Hi, I couldn't help myself. It is another random Vancha and Alice Drabble. I'm back to reading the last three books which involve them. **

**Reading them in school, and this idea just came...Soooo, enjoy!**

* * *

"Kill them all!" Steve ordered.

About sixty or seventy Vampaneze flooded the large and open land.

Darren stood first, with Harkat at his side.

Debbie remained behind Darren, a large sword in her hand.

Vancha and Alice stood behind them, preparing their weapons.

The group stood, waiting for the Vampaneze to make their first move.

When they did charge, so did Darren.

The Vampaneze scattered around, each picking a certain enemy to take out.

Harkat and Debbie allied Darren while Alice and Vancha were left on their own.

Vancha would have gone to Darren's aid first, but he couldn't allow Alice to stand fighting alone.

Alice was basically thinking the same thing.

Ten or Fifteen Vampaneze surrounded the two.

Vancha faced one side of them while Alice had his back.

Alice had a sword similar to Debbie's, the two women had been well trained.

"We may not live through this one, Alice." Vancha said, wishing there was a way he could make her run and save herself. This was not a fight fit for a human.

"Yes we will." Alice said quickly.

Vancha heard a Vampaneze from behind him, which Alice stroke down.

"We've killed a hundred Vampaneze, we'll kill a hundred more!" Alice said, standing near him again.

Vancha sighed, she was a brave one.

"Alice, if we make it through this, there is something I wish to say..."

"Don't talk like that! Since when does a Vampire Prince have doubts?!" Alice said, and Vancha couldn't see her half smile, considering they were standing back to back.

"Luck Vancha." Alice said, and leapt at her side of enemies, becoming hidden by the hoard of Vampaneze.

Vancha wanted to turn, and go help her, but he had to deal with his side first, who were slowly closing in on him.

"Alright you filthy scums." Vancha growled out, unleashing a couple shurikens, and professionally slicing two or three Vampaneze at a time, halfway through their stomache.

When he was down to the last one, minutes later, rather than wasting another shuriken, he simply ripped out the last Vampaneze's heart.

Just before he turned, he heard a groan of pain, and when he did turn, a Vampaneze was in an attacking position, but it turned out, Alice had escaped her hoard, and plunged the sword deep in the Vampaneze's gut.

The Vampaneze was still showing a slight bit of life, so Vancha leapt, and twisted the Vampaneze's head left then right sharply.

Once the Vampaneze was down, Vancha grinned down at Alice, "Thanks." He said.

His smile faded as he focused on what was behind her.

"Look out." Vancha said, moving her aside, and once again plunged his hand in the ambushing Vampaneze's chest.

Alice made it back to Vancha's side, and they both face about ten Vampaneze.

Now it was both of them on ten, they had a better chance.

They gave each other a quick grin, before launching into action.

Once they finished the last ten, Vancha could smell a lot of Alice's blood.

He turned to her, noticing blood stains from many different locations.

"You should get out of here. Save yourself. You're not fit for this." Vancha said.

Alice scoffed, rolling her eyes, as if she thought he was crazy, "I said we've killed a hundred Vampaneze, and we'll kill a hundred more, now, let's go help Darren and the others." Alice said, quickly moving past him.

Darren, Harkat, and Debbie didn't have many left to fight, so the fight didn't last long.

Once every Vampaneze was left bloody on the fields, Darren had realized that Steve had fled.

"Great, all this for nothing." Darren said, but went to Debbie to look over her wounds.

"Let's find shelter. We are too injured to travel any further." Vancha said.

Darren nodded.

The group walked through the fields, soon entering a forest.

Everyone was quiet, keeping an eye out for any extra Vampaneze.

After what felt like hours, Vancha had spotted a dark cave ahead.

"Over there. And hurry, the sun is coming up." Vancha said, knowing that he nor Darren were safe in the sun light.

The group went into the cave, only after Vancha had checked it for any danger, or if it had already been occupied.

"I have some cotton gauzes." Alice said, dropping her pack that was strapped around her shoulder, crossing over to the other one.

Vancha slid to the ground, sitting leaned up against the wall.

He had a deep gash in his side that he hadn't taken notice of until now, which the pain was unbearable.

Alice handed a couple to Darren to let him tend to Debbie.

She walked over to the dark corner where Vancha sat.

"Here." Alice dug in her bag.

"No. I am fine. Tend to yourself first." Vancha said, shaking his head, declining her offer of gauzes.

"You're bleeding more than I am, in fact, I've already stopped bleeding." Alice said, crouching next to Vancha.

He didn't want to be treated, he wanted her to take care of her own wounds before they became infected.

She took off a piece of the gauze.

"Put that away, I can handle myself." Vancha said.

Alice hesitated, as if she was going to obey him.

Vancha sighed, and pulled up his shirt, a little, revealing the ugly gash.

"Oh my god." Alice gasped at the ugly wound, looking away, as if to puke.

"It's not going to kill me. A wound like this is nothing compared to a real Vampaneze's attack." Vancha said, holding up his shirt with one hand, while getting a light amount of spit in his other hand, and rubbed his wound, as if rubbing lotion.

Within seconds, the gash began to close, and a small red scar remained.

"I have to admit. That is a cool power." Alice said, watching the wound close and heal completely.

Vancha chuckled, looking at her, "It's not a power, Alice."

"Well. It seems like one." Alice said.

Vancha was silent for a few minutes, and looked over her wounds.

"Would you like me to take care of yours?" Vancha asked.

Alice looked at his expressions, the first thing that came in her mind when he asked was, _'I ought to slap him!'_. But, she was surprised to see how serious he looked.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll just bandage them." Alice said.

"Why bandage them when I can heal them?" Vancha asked, really wanting to ease her pain that he knew she was feeling.

Alice was going to argue, but, she _was_ in pain.

"Ok, but, do it quickly." Alice said, sitting back, next to him.

Vancha moved close to her, and picked out her wounds one by one, starting with her arms.

She had a few scratch marks run down her arm, which Vancha cleaned the blood before finding the right location that started the flow.

The next part was weird.

Alice had some wounds on her stomach, underneath her shirt, but her shirt had been ripped here and there, due to the Vampaneze's attacks on her.

Alice seemed nervous, and embarrassed as well.

"Ok." Vancha sighed, pulling up her shirt just barely, until the first wound appeared.

He did little work on the wounds, and moved on.

They both remained quiet during the procedure.

After Vancha was sure that mostly all the wounds were closed, he slid her shirt back down, and moved back to let her examine herself.

"Thank you." Alice said, a small smile on her face.

Vancha nodded, and returned to his sitting position against the wall.

Darren was already out cold, hiding in another dark corner.

Vancha was awake for a while, staring at the brightness that lied ahead, being caused by the sun.

After a few minutes, Vancha sighed again, standing up. "We need to move farther." He said, and went to Darren's side, picking him up, and dragging him through the cave, into a more darker surrounding.

Debbie and Alice were eachothers' eyes in the dark, following after the two.

Once Vancha found the end of the cave, he carefully dropped Darren into a dark corner.

Debbie sat next to Darren.

Vancha went back a little, only to find Alice blindly looking through the dark.

He went to her and guided her back to where Darren and Debbie were resting, Debbie already asleep, Darren asleep the whole time.

"Sorry we make it hard on you." Vancha said, making sure she could sit without hitting the wall, but leaning against it.

"Being with you guys for almost two years, we kinda get used to it." Alice said, smiling at him, he was sitting next to her.

"I still don't understand why you or even Debbie still travel with us." Vancha said.

Alice was silent.

Vancha yawned, "Well. Let's get some rest. We have been through a lot today."

He laid down on the hard ground, unaffected by the roughness.

He was so tired, he felt he could sleep for months.

* * *

As night came around, Vancha's stomach growling, woke him up.

He wanted to go back to sleep, ignoring his hunger, but his stomach kept him up.

Tiredly, he sat up.

_'I wish Darren had some bottled blood.'_ Vancha thought to himself as he stood.

Everyone else was still asleep, everyone except Alice.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Out. I need to get some animal blood. It's not my favorite, but...It will keep me going." Vancha said, and walked out of the dark cave, and when he exited the cave, his surroundings were entirely enveloped by the dark of the night.

A few whiffs of air, brought a couple scents to him.

He went forward.

He heard a snap of a twig behind him, and he turned swiftly, expecting danger.

Alice.

"Sorry." She said

Vancha relaxed, "What are you doing?"

"I just thought I'd walk around a little, my legs are stiff." She said.

"This really isn't the place to take a stroll." Vancha said.

"I know. Nowhere is, but you said yourself, we could, if we had at least one other person with us..." Alice paused and pulled a medium sized knife out of her pocket, "And a weapon."

Vancha grinned at her cleverness.

"Well then, let's walk." He said, and turned to continue on his trail.

Alice was at his side in seconds.

She sighed as she began conversation, "That was a rough fight, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but you are right, we will kill as many Vampaneze as it takes to get them to understand that we are the leaders." Vancha said.

"So, you wonder why Debbie and I stay with you...?" Alice asked, "I think I know why Debbie stays, she's finally reunited with Darren, like a normal couple should be." Alice said.

"But why do _you_ stay with us? Last time I checked, you hated our guts and wanted nothing to do with this, and couldn't wait to get away from us." Vancha said, a slight smile playing on his face.

Alice chuckled, "That was before. Now... I don't know why I stay, it's like an urge or something. I really don't have anywhere to go back to."

"So, you don't have a family of your own?" Vancha asked.

"No, my mom died of some sickness, and my dad died during a police chase, and I was sort of raised into the police station. And when I was old enough, I became an officer, and as years passed, I became their chief. And, other than the fact that the town watch was extremely boring, my life was ok." Alice said.

"It must have been hard for you." Vancha said.

"It was." Alice nodded.

"Didn't you have a home to live in on your _off days_?" Vancha asked.

"Yes. But it's probably claimed by someone else. It's been almost two years hasn't it? Everyone probably thinks I'm dead..." Alice sighed miserably, "Now I know how Darren feels."

Vancha glanced at her, "Darren probably forgets about his past life, unless someone were to bring it up. The only thing he feels lost about now, is missing Larten. He was practically Darrens' second guardian, all thost times they pretended to be a family while hiding in a hotel, I think Darren wished sometimes it were true." Vancha said.

"Larten was a pretty calm and caring person. We all miss him." Alice said.

Vancha nodded, and was about to change subject, when his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of leaved rustling.

He snapped his head up, looking out at the open forest.

"I think we have company." Vancha said, taking a few steps towards the open and dark forest, his hand reaching for a shuriken.

"Ok, I guess I'm up for another..." Alice started but was cut off by a loud grunt.

Vancha turned, to see her flying a few feet in the air, and landing a few inches away from her standing place, with a loud thud.

Just as Vancha began to approach her, a blurry figure appeared before Alice, and before Vancha could guess what the Vampaneze was doing, Alice screamed in sheer agony.

A Vampaneze was standing above her, roughly digging into her neck, using only his teeth, and taking in blood along the way.

Vancha leapt forward.

He couldn't use his shuriken for fear the Vampaneze might plan to use Alice as a shield, so Vancha took his hand away from his weapons, and with all his strength, he took hold of the Vampaneze, throwing him off Alice.

The Vampaneze growled like a rabid animal, and stood in an attack position before Vancha, who was standing in front of Alice, who laid on the ground.

Vancha launched forward, a shuriken now in hand, and just as the Vampaneze jumped aside, Vancha threw the shuriken, which it followed the Vampaneze, and it sliced through the Vampaneze's throat.

Blood poured out of the Vampaneze and its growl was sort of a gurgle.

The Vampaneze fell to the ground, his life little by little as the blood continued to surround him.

Without any celebration, Vancha immediately turned his attention on Alice, who was coughing and trying to breath at the same time.

He came to her side in a quick bolt, tearing off a piece of his cloth, and pressing it to her neck, but the wound was really big, so it took more than just a piece of cloth.

He put a hand on her neck, pressing the cloth more into her skin, the rest of his hand was trying to hold in the blood.

She whimpered lightly at the pain.

Vancha also noticed an open wound on her stomach, a huge scratch mark stretched across her stomach, from where the Vampaneze had gotten her, when tossing her in the air.

Vancha grabbed her arm and laid it over the wound, pressing down on her arm, so she could hold pressure.

Her painful eyes looked into his worried ones.

"You're gonna be ok Alice." He said, pressing tighter into her neck, when he felt her blood pulse more against his hand.

"Vancha?" Harkat came up to them.

He snapped his head up to the little person, and when he saw the position, he gasped, and turned, "Darren!"

Harkat headed back to the cave to wake Darren.

After a few seconds, Darren was standing next to Alice, crouching low to her, examining the wounds.

Vancha moved, and scooped up Alice, resting her in his arms, stilll having his hand pressed to her neck, with the blood soaked cloth still attatched.

"Ok, we are going to flit the rest of the way to Vampire Mountain, they can help her." Vancha said.

"But Vancha, we can't flit to the Mountain, Vampire's rules remember?" Darren said, though he wanted to agree with Vancha.

Vancha turned the direction of Vampire Mountain, and said before he took off, "Screw the rules."

Leaving Darren, Debbie and Harkat behind, the world flashed past him, Alice had gone unconscious, due to her blood loss, though he continued to hold pressure on her neck, as long as he could still hear her heart beating, he was ok.

* * *

The day had passed, and Vancha had made it to Vampire Mountain, the vampires didn't seem upset, instead they immediately focused their sights on Alice, taking her into their emergency room.

Another day flew by and Alice was still kept in, no updating news of how she was doing.

Darren, Harkat and Debbie had arrived that evening, and at that moment, Vancha would have called them a miracle, because not long after, a few vampires exited the operating rooms.

"Well?" Vancha asked, trying to calm his nerves.

"She is beginning to show signs of life. We had to take some of the storage blood and transfer it into her, it took about five packages before her blood level began to rise. We are going to move her into one of the rooms, she must get as much rest as possible. We will watch her tonight, you must get some rest." One of the vampires explained.

Vancha almost fully relaxed himself, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you." He said.

"It is our pleasure." The vampires bowed lowly and returned to the room they kept Alice in.

When they came out, they had Alice on a stretcher, carrying her to her own room.

As they passed Vancha, he got a good look at Alice.

Color was back in her face, from when he carried her to the Mountain, she was getting pale.

Her heartbeat was at a normal pace, she was simply just resting now.

Vancha sighed with relief as he headed off to his own room, and finally slept.

* * *

The next day, or night, it was hard to tell in Vampire Mountain, Vancha awoke.

First he made his way to the dining hall, to grab a couple bottles of blood, practically pouring each bottle down his throat, he hadn't fed, or drank any blood in almost a week.

Once he had regained his normal strength, he headed to where Alice's room was.

A couple vampire's stood around the room, keeping watch.

"How is she doing?" Vancha asked.

The vampires focused their attention on the Vampire Prince standing at the doorway.

"She has been asleep all night, she is one hundred percent healed. Do you wish to be left alone?" One of the vampire's asked.

Vancha nodded.

The vampires nodded back to him, and walked past him, out of the door.

"Let us know if there is something else we can do for her." One of the vampires said as he passed.

When they were out of sight, Vancha entered the quiet and dark room.

He was relieved to see her colored, and peaceful face again.

As if she noticed him there, she turned her head towards him, and slowly opening her eyes.

She looked dazed for a few minutes.

After a few minutes, she smiled slightly, "Vancha?"

"How are you feeling?" He asked, relieved that she was so easily responsive.

"I feel... Fine." She said.

He sighed, and knelt next to her bed.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"We are at Vampire Mountain." He said.

"How did we get here so fast?" She asked.

He almost wanted to laugh, because they had been here for two days.

"I flit us here. You lost a lot of blood, and the vampires replaced your blood loss with the stored blood. You've been unconscious for two days." Vancha explained.

"Two days?" She repeated, shocked.

"If you ask me, that's not enough rest to recover." Vancha said, winking at her.

She seemed to relax again.

"So, you brought me here?" She said.

"Yes. I arrived here as fast as I could. I was so worried." He said.

"You were...Worried?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. "I was afraid, I wasn't going to be able to tell you how I felt."

"Felt about what?" Alice asked.

"You." He said simply, and this time he didn't resist laying a hand on the side of her face, once again, happy to actually feel the life in her skin.

A long line of stitches remained on the side of her neck.

"Is this what you were talking about when we were fighting those Vampaneze?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but you stopped me from saying what I wanted to say." Vancha said.

He took a deep breath, "Alice, even though you may still hate us, I feel the complete opposite about you. You are the only one that I've ever felt so close to, and..."

"Wait..." Alice spoke up, stopping him. "Are you trying to tell me that..."

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you." Vancha broke in, speaking before his mind could process what he was saying.

The room went silent.

The two staring at one another.

Alice's expressions held shock, and Vancha was inwardly slapping himself in the face, for acting out so quickly.

Vancha sighed, "Come, I'll take you to the dining hall where you can eat."

He helped her up, and when she was able to stand, he recieved a huge surprise, Alice's arms wound around him, taking him into a big embrace.

Vancha was shocked for a minute, but that soon left him as he hugged her back, relief filling him that she was ok, and that she was out of danger, and out of pain.

Once she had pulled back, then it was _his_ turn.

With a quick movement, he kissed her, softly, and slowly.

Now it was Alice's turn to be shocked, with this kiss, she now knew how serious he was about what he had told her.

So, what was she to do? She slowly leaned into him and kissed him back.

After a few minutes, Vancha regained himself, knowing she was still weak, from lack of food and water.

He pulled away, leaving her breathless.

"u-um, come." He said, and lead her through the large hallways in the mountain, until they reached the dining hall.

Vancha sat her down and went to find her something suitable to eat.

Darren, Harkat, and Debbie came in, and were shocked but relieved to see Alice walking about.

"Hey Alice. How are you feeling?" Debbie asked.

"Starving." She said.

"Us too." Darren said.

After a few minutes, everyone was sitting and having a nice meal.

The group spent a couple days in the mountain, allowing Alice to heal more, and able to walk better.

After a week passed, Vancha came up to the group.

"Hey, I am going to take Alice and Debbie back home. Until this...War is over." Vancha said.

"What?" Alice and Debbie gasped in unison.

"It's for the best. I can't afford to let anything else happen to any of you." Vancha said.

After a little more sad complaining, they finally agreed.

Darren and Vancha both went their seperate ways, taking them home.

Darren took Debbie.

And Vancha took Alice.

It took abou two days to arrive back to Alice's hometown.

Alice was shocked that her house was still filled with her belongings, and nothing had changed.

"Well, I have to get going, I need to get halfway back before the sun rises." Vancha said, walking Alice to her door.

"Well, don't get yourself killled, it'd be a shame to hear you say something so noble, and then go die for it." Alice said.

Vancha chuckled, "I can't promise you that. The war of scars is approaching, and it is more deadly than any other war I have fought in."

"Well. I'll wait for you then... Goodbye Vancha." Alice said.

"No." Vancha said softly.

"What?" Alice stopped herself from turning.

"Never say goodbye, Alice." He said, his voice seeming to fade, and when she turned to him again...He was gone.


End file.
